Demigods intrude at Hogwarts
by ibrokeoutofaskaban
Summary: What do you think would happen if the seven, Nico and Thalia enrolled in Hogwarts undercover as wizards and witches to help protect Harry Potter and his friends, what will they do when the golden trio get too nosy for their own good. Rated T as the ratings are confusing. DISCLAIMER I don't own this Percy/Annabeth,Jason/Piper,Leo/Calypso,Nico/Will,Frank/Hazel,Thalia/X
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover.**

**DISCLAIMER- i DON'T own HP or PJ**

**CHAPTER 1**

PERCY POV

It was just a regular day at Camp Half-Blood, that was until Leo came running to the beach interrupting my picnic with Annabeth.

"What do you want Leo?" I asked him, I suppose I was quite rude but I was enjoying myself up to then.

"Chiron…Big House…New quest…" he said with a lot of gasping, I suppose he ran her. Annabeth looked distraught; it had only been around 2 months since we had that battle with Gaia so naturally, we were not happy. Together we all ran back to the Big House where I was shocked to see Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Thalia. Leo went splat on the empty sofa as Annabeth sat on an armchair as I perched on the arm of it. Just then Chiron came in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Good your all here, thanks Leo for fetch all of them." He said as we all looked at him and stopped talking. "I assume you all know that this meeting is about the new quest? Good. It is going to take place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you must help Harry Potter and his friends defeat the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. "This was when we lost it we all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"MOULDY SHORTS…what kind of name is that?"

"Mouldy Shorts… hahaha."

"Yes it is all very funny but this is a serious matter. You are leaving tomorrow and you will be staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place until 1st September then you will be covering as American exchange students and you will join Harry and his friends in the 7th year. Got it? Now go pack."

_Line break _

HARRY POV

We have just been told that in a few minutes 9 exchange students will be coming to stay with us until school starts then they will be in our year. Hermione is extremely excited to learn all about the American culture of magic and their school. Then there was a flash of lightening and a shout from out in the street telling someone to calm down and then a giant splash. We all looked at each other confused at the noise but then there was a knock at the door and Lupin slowly started to edge to the door as the person knocked again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER 2**

ANNABETH POV

We arrived outside our destination but there was no Number 12. Percy and Thalia were continuing their argument about who knows what but then there was a giant flash of lightening and Piper yelled at her to calm in charmspeak and it worked until Percy made the fountain explode all over her as Frank and Hazel went and somehow made number 12 appear and they knocked as Thalia was about to pounce on Percy until Jason grabbed his sister and pulled he back as Percy and I walked towards Frank and Hazel and he knocked again and it slowly began to open

HERMIONE POV

Lupin opened the door slowly and we all looked outside to see 2 boys and 2 girls stood on the doorstep and behind them a wet girl in all black looked like she was being restrained as a pretty girl was talking to her in a calm voice, a boy in all black stood near the fountain and was also wet but he stood away from the group and a boy stood fiddling with some sort of machine.

"erm…Hi we're the exchange students from America, is this where we are supposed to be? " a strong boy asked us. Lupin nodded and invited them in and the four at the door came in but a boy who reminded me Harry turned around and yelled "OY YOU LOT! Come on!" and they slowly walked to the door and they came in and stood in a group that looked like an arranged formation with Harry's lookalike at the front next to a blonde girl who he was holding hands with.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger" I said trying to break the awkward silence and I continued pointing out who was who "This is Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Mr and Mrs Weasley." They showed an acknowledgment of who was who except the front 2 who I assumed were the leaders and they showed no emotion on their faces which shocked me as I only know of Sirius who can do that.

"Well, I'm Percy, this is Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico and Thalia," The boy called Percy who looked like Harry said as he introduced himself and his friends.

_Line break _

NICO POV

I was shocked when Percy introduced us without our surnames but I suppose it was sensible encase there was a monster nearby. The Harry guy looked confused so naturally Leo asked "Why do you look confused, Harry right?" This caused everyone else that wasn't a demi-god to be confused but the ginger dude who I think was called Ron replied

"Because he is one of the most famous people in the wizarding world and you act like you don't know him." This was I realised it was the boy who was supposed to destroy Voldemort and I could see the recognition on all of our faces.

"That's because we thought he didn't want to be recognised as famous so we decided to act like he wasn't soo…." Jason quickly said and I noticed Thalia scowling at Ron then I figured he must have hit on her so I stepped closer to her and looked pointedly at her as if to say "Back Off." A cheerful looking ginger lady stepped forwards "Well, you must have had a tiring flight from America so if you would like Ginny and Harry to show you to your room, you will be in the same room as there isn't much space."

HARRY POV

Ginny and I started to walk to the stairs and the 9 followed. I had noticed that when Mrs Weasley said they were sharing a room Percy and Annabeth looked relieved and I couldn't help but wonder why but I could tell they were a couple. As we walked into their room I realised that there was only 7 single beds with 1 double. "Why did mum only put these beds in here it appears that 2 of you will have to share" Ginny said to the exchange students, I was about to got to talk to Mrs Weasley when I think it was Nico "No problem that's already sorted." And they all walked to a bed Percy and Annabeth took the double, Nico in the dark corner, Hazel in the bed next to him and Frank next to her whereas on the other side was Leo opposite Nico, Piper next to him then Jason and last Thalia who was next to the double bed like Frank. Ginny and I exchanged looks and I asked "Why are you 2 sharing a bed?" This was aimed at Annabeth but Percy answered.

"Let's just say we've been through a lot together" he replied with a glare that really scared me so we quickly scarped through the door to find Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- i don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**CHAPTER 3**

RON POV

Harry and Ginny were out of breath when they ran downstairs and they looked quite scared and started to tell us that Percy and Annabeth are sharing a bed when Hermione ran upstairs not believing it and once ii had got up there she was already in their room looking around like for the first time in her life she was confused but so was I, "why are you sharing a bed?" I asked and then I could tell why Harry and Ginny, Percy could glare and I am not kidding he looked terrifying I could tell Leo felt the same way but everyone else looked like they were used to it and that was an evil thought.

"That," he replied "Is for us to know and for you to stay away from."

I was shocked that he was being so harsh and so was Annabeth as she hit him and said something to him in a strange foreign language I was just about to question them when Jason, I think, said "we were just about to go to sleep so if you don't mind, can you go please. Thanks" At this point we figured we should leave so we did.

_Line break _

THALIA POV

I woke up to see Frank running around the room being chased by Leo who was on fire, well I think it's Frank as there is a tiger in his place. Percy and Annabeth were still asleep, Piper was sitting on her bed talking to Hazel but Jason and Nico weren't in here anywhere. I sat up as Leo fell onto his bed and set it alight and started panicking, there was sudden chaos as Hazel ran downstairs to get a bucket of water, Piper and Frank tried to calm down Leo so I ran after Hazel and caught up with her on the stairs and then we ran to the kitchen and we weren't expecting anyone to be awake but they were all there. I saw Jason and Nico so as Hazel grabbed a bucket and filled it I ran over to them and whispered urgently "Leo set his bed on fire and Percy is asleep!" At this they stood up grabbed another bucket and filled it too and then all 4 of us ran carefully back to our room and threw the water all over Leo and his bed and the fire went out and Piper started shouting at Leo whilst Frank was fixing the bed with the help of Jason, Hazel and Nico. Just then I heard something and I turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and I lost it "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" This made them jump and then that know-it-all decided to ask a stupid question

"You can see us?" This caused everyone to turn around and then saw them too

"Of course we can see you, your stood right there" Frank stated she was about to reply but there was a scream from behind us. Annabeth. Percy shot up and we all went over to their bed

"Annabeth, Annie…ANNABETH wake up, I'm here, it's just a dream." Percy said over and over gently shaking her as she screamed "Come on Annie, wake up, I love you." At this she opened her eyes and looked at Percy and hugged him. We all went back to Leo's bed and tried to help him fix it apart from the golden trio who stood there gormlessly, staring at Percy and Annabeth.

HERMIONE POV

We stood there looking at Percy and Annabeth when that cute Goth boy, Nico, coughed we turned to look at him "I think you should leave them to it, it was probably just a nightmare and pointed us to the door." He said rudely and then walked to the dark corner where his bed was and acted like we weren't there. We slowly started making our way down stairs but somehow Nico, Hazel and Frank were already down here like they had been the whole time.

_Line break _

HARRY POV

When Percy and Annabeth came down, they looked exhausted, like they had been tortured but I didn't question it. "Wow, you two look like you have been to hell and back." Ron said jokingly but all of the Americans froze and slowly turned towards Percy or Annabeth. At this I realised this was the first time have seen them stay still apart from Frank. I looked back to Percy and Annabeth and I immediately wished I didn't, both of they were giving his a death glare and Percy said "You have NO idea what we have been through, got it? Good!" They all went back to what they were doing before leaving Ron shaken up staring at Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer= i don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**CHAPTER 4**

ANNABETH POV

I suppose Percy and I may have been a tad harsh to Ron but, seriously, he shouldn't be butting into our lives, somethings are best kept a secret like our "Unexpected Holiday" which is what we called our time in Tartarus. I was sat on the bed leaning against Percy talking with Thalia about the little scene we made downstairs. Just as Percy finished talking to Nico (who looked a little shaken up about the scene downstairs but I suppose he has a reason because he went on an "Unexpected Holiday" on his own and that scared me) and turned to me, Jason and Piper burst through the door, pulling Harry, Ron and Hermione with them.

"woh, what happened?" Percy asked as clueless as ever.

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain, there is an issue." I said sarcastically and he laughed and poked my arm, I made a puppy face and he laughed again then kissed my cheek.

"If you 2 are done, we have a problem by the looks of things." Nico said whilst pulling a face. We looked at him and then back to Jason and Piper and Thalia decided it was her turn to talk and asked "What happened?"

"Well, you see, these three took it into their responsibilities to spy in our conversations as we are being "suspicious" and they overheard one of our talks about Camp." Jason replied angrily. We all looked at each other as Leo, Hazel and Frank burst through the door.

FRANK POV

After Leo decided to set fire to the table we quickly ran up to our room to get Percy. We burst into the room to see Jason and Piper holding Harry, Ron and Hermione captive and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico glaring at them.

"What the heck?" Leo shouted at Jason and Piper.

"Well, these three have been spying on us, why did you burst through the door?" Jason replied and questioned and then I snapped back to reality and screamed at Percy

"LEO SET THE TABLE ON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" he screamed at Leo then he and Annabeth ran downstairs, probably to put it out.

_Line break _

HERMIONE POV

Once the Americans decided to release us, we ran downstairs to see Percy and Annabeth leaving the kitchen, Annabeth was wet through but Percy was completely dry, that confused me.

"Why are you so wet Annabeth?" I asked.

"We just put the fire out on the table and Percy splashed me, a lot."

"Oh, then why is Percy dry?" I questioned.

"I stay out of the way when people are using the water spell." He replied and went back into the kitchen and Annabeth followed. I realised at that point I have never seen one of them without the other being within 2 metres of them, why were they so connected? I was determined to out.

We ran into the kitchen to see a burnt table and I asked myself why did Frank come to get Percy, why didn't he put it out himself? Ugh, these Americans are bringing up a load of questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the others being so short, i'll try to make them longer.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own either Percy jackson or Harry potter :(**

**CHAPTER 5**

HARRY POV

Hermione was getting suspicious and so was I, Ron was just as clueless as ever so we decided to spy on them again, but this time if we let them see us they wouldn't be able to tell what we were doing. Mrs Weasley called dinner and I noticed that the table had been repaired. We had decided to spread out at dinned to over here more of their conversations, we went to sit down and, as Ron sat next to Percy I realised that there wasn't another seat so he couldn't sit next to Annabeth. Thalia noticed this and straight away stood up and moved next to Jason so Annabeth could sit there. None of the Americans thought anything of this and continued with their conversations but Ron and Hermione looked how I felt, confused. We started to eat and talk with the others but I noticed Percy and Annabeth looked paler than usual, weren't eating much and were whispering to each other and I could see Ron strain to hear their conversation.

THALIA POV

I was really worried about my best friends, they weren't eating anymore but they did if they were next to each other and they still didn't eat much, which was very unlike Percy. We were all looking out for them again, Nico was getting better, he wasn't as bad as Annabeth and Percy and he has started eating more. Mrs Weasley called for dinner and we ran downstairs. Percy sat down next to me and just before Annabeth sat down that ginger git called Ron sat next to him, we all paled and I quickly stood up and went to sit next to my little brother, Jason. Annabeth sat down straight away and they both looked at me gratefully. As food was passed around, we started talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione, it was strange how they had spread out around the table. We talked about our old 'School', we told them about Mr D and Mr Brunner our 'Headmaster' and 'Director.' How we train physically and magically in case we lose our wands. Hermione asked a lot of questions and we answered them with ease, careful to remember our lies to tell Percy and Annabeth.

After food had ended we started to spread out to the living room where I sat on a sofa next to Jason who was next to Piper. Leo sat on an armchair and Hazel sat between Nico and Frank on the other sofa. Annabeth walked in moments later, followed by Percy who perched on the arm of her chair. Shortly after we told Percy and Annabeth about our 'school', Harry walked in and lent against the table as we quickly changed the topic of the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked us

"About how we miss our school and want to contact our friends" Nico quickly replied, gods he was good at coming up with cover stories.

"How could you manage that?" Hermione asked as she walked in with Ron "Muggle devices can't be used in the wizarding world."

That triggered something in my head IRIS MESSAGE! How obvious was that?

"Why don't we consider our old friend Iris?" I asked Annabeth. She looked at me and then Percy.

"Why didn't I think of that, come on lets go." And we all ran upstairs leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron looking extremely confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER - i don't own harry potter OR percy jackson (sadly)**

HARRY POV

"What just happened?" Ron asked Hermione and for one of the first times she said

"I don't know, ugh they are so confusing" she complained. We quietly followed them upstairs and heard a voice we didn't recognise talking in a foreign language. We stepped forwards and heard a male voice, it may have been Frank say something and then there were brief words and silence. Together we stepped back and started walking back to my room I was sharing with Ron. We heard the Americans walk back downstairs and I got my invisibility cloak and went into their room, they had left the door open. I started at Nico's bed and worked my way down, trying to find anything suspicious. I heard a bang coming from their walk-in wardrobe, I walked cautiously towards it. I peeked through the gap between the doors and nobody was there so I walked in, I had never realised how big it was, there was the room I was in and a door on each wall. I heard a bang again and a muffled shout, so I headed towards the door straight on ignoring the doors on the left and right. I opened the door a crack so I could see in, I saw Percy leaning over Annabeth, it sounded like he was comforting her but I didn't know why, I took a silent step inside and saw Nico in a dark corner looking paler than usual I started to walk towards him when Annabeth screamed. I heard a thud downstairs and ran as quickly and quietly as I could to my room and put the cloak away, then I headed back to their room slowly and when I got there, everyone else was already there.

_Line break _

NICO POV

The iris message was NOT good, first Rachel decided to spout a prophecy about this quest of ours, and then Chiron said, by orders of Hecate, we couldn't contact him or camp again, gods she was annoying. After that Hecate appeared out of no-where and gave us the gift of magic (Yay (!) and reminded us that not to tell anyone about half-bloods and that America's 7th year has the same magic qualities as English 7th year as an excuse for us to be in the same classes as Harry and his friends and then left leaving 9 wands with names on for us to use.

_Line break _

PERCY POV

I was aware that someone was in the room with us but I wasn't that bothered as Annabeth was in the middle of a flashback,

"Shh, come on Annie, I'm here, it's ok we got out and so did Nico." I whispered to her trying to comfort her, and then she screamed. I heard footsteps and saw a swish of material go out the door.

Everyone ran into the wardrobe and found me hugging a now conscious Annabeth who was shaking and was watching Nico.

"It's ok," Nico said to everyone, "She's fine now." Everyone left except from us demi-gods and Harry, who I had noticed came in late,

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked as Annabeth nodded and Thalia glared at him and he scuttled out the door like a crab.

"What happened Annie?" I asked her gently "What was going on?"

"The Arai … I thought you had left me" She whispered in my ear as we slowly stood up

"I would never leave you Annabeth, you understand me" I whispered back fiercely.

_Line break _

HERMIONE POV

We all went back downstairs and Ron and I waited for Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He came down and told us all about what he saw and heard. When we had finished, we heard the exchange students come downstairs.

"Are you o... " I started to ask Annabeth but before I could finish she snapped at me

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" What did I do to her? Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it. We followed them into the kitchen to see Leo eating a giant pile of food, which was strange as dinner was only 1 or 2 hours ago. Frank and Jason were eating too but no-where near as much as Leo. Piper, Hazel and Thalia looked disgusted, but Nico, Annabeth and Percy were whispering in the far corner of the room, they were all really pale and that was worrying, but you could see that Percy and Annabeth have a strong tan, they had more colour than when we met them. I had noticed their lake of food whilst they have been staying here and I started to walk towards them.

"Are you sure you're ok Nico?" Annabeth asked Nico which was strange as she had been the one screaming.

"Yes Annabeth how many times to say this, what about you and Percy? "

"Nico we are fine, we had each other, you had nobody with you, I was worried about you." Percy replied and Nico blushed as did he and I walked away deep in thought as they continued their conversation.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Piper asked me curiously

" Huh , oh yes, I'm fine thanks just thinking." I replied and she nodded then turned back to Jason who had finished his food and I went back to my thinking. What happened to Nico? What about Annabeth and Percy? I hate not knowing things! I really do.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

PIPER POV

I hate mornings. I woke up to see Leo chasing Frank/ a bird around the room again. Thalia was talking to Jason, Hazel wasn't around and neither was Nico. I don't think about it anymore as this is pretty much a typical morning for us. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth, expecting them to be asleep but, for once, they were awake. I walked over to the walk-in wardrobe and went into the door on the right, where we were keeping our stuff; the boys were on the left. I found my section and got dressed and walked back into our room and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing at the door watch the chaos created by Leo. I walked over to them.

"Hi, anything I can do for you?" I asked and everyone looked over to us, Frank back in human form and Leo no longer on fire, came over to join me as they were the only ones dressed.

"No, we just came to say good morning and saw Leo on fire, how do you do that?" Oh gods…

"Erm, Magic that he learnt at school" Frank said nervously, Ron looked impressed, Harry looked shocked.

"What, for how long? When did you learn? Was it wandless magic?" Hermione interrogated Leo

"Erm, I don't know, a few years I think, Piper?" He looked at me asking for help

"He learnt at school a couple of years ago and yes, it was wandless, we can all do different types of it and specialise in different topics." Hermione looked impressed after this I could tell Harry wanted proof, but I wasn't about to give it to him.

"Well, if you excuse us, it's time for us to go get dressed. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, where are Nico and Hazel? They need to get changed too." I dragged them all into the walk-in wardrobe and sent them all to go get dressed as I went downstairs to go and find Hazel and Nico.

I walked downstairs as I realised that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still in our room on their own, we can trust them can't we I asked myself in my head as I arrived in the kitchen and saw Hazel and Nico sat in the corner talking.

"Hazel, Nico! Come on you need to get dressed." I quietly shouted at them. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice, the wizards all swivelled their heads to see Nico and Hazel, they probably hadn't noticed them before I pointed them out. They jumped up and followed me out the kitchen to our room. Nico paused as we approached the door.

"Stop," He whispered, "Someone's in there, it sounds like they're searching for something." I listened and heard he was right. He and Hazel linked hands and she grabbed my hand making me jump. Nico shadow travelled us into the darkest corner of our room, next to his bed and we all ducked behind it even though we were blended into the shadows by the mist. Together we watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled through all of our stuff and were looking through the little cupboards. It was horrifying, they didn't trust us.

"Take us back outside." I whispered to Nico and he took us back to the corridor. It's at times like this acting comes in handy.

"Come on Nico and Hazel, hurry up, they're probably waiting for us." I suddenly said making Nico and Hazel jump.

"Coming, just give me a minute." Hazel said catching on.

NICO POV

Together we walked into the bedroom to see Harry, Hermione and Ron stood huddled together in the corner, I could tell they were under one of those invisibility cloaks, I could tell Piper could see them too as she was still holding Hazel's hand.

"Oh my… What happened in here? Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Frank, come in here quickly." Piper shouted. I heard a band and they all ran out Percy at the front holding his pen and Annabeth clinging to his hand, her other hand on her hip where I knew her knife was concealed. The others quickly followed.

"What the he…" Thalia exclaimed but quickly shut up from the looks on Percy and Annabeth's faces. I twitched my head in the trio's direction subtly and I saw them glance over there and then Percy stated

"Let's go down to breakfast to talk to the trio, Leo, Hazel, Frank, go check their bedrooms in case they're there. Annabeth and I will go to the Living room, Dining room and Kitchen. Nico and Thalia check anywhere else you can think of and if Piper, you and Jason want to stay here just in case they come in here and we miss them. Meet back here when done, everyone agree, awesome. Let's go." Annabeth looked at him with a look of admiration and we all spread out.

HARRY POV

Oh no, what have we done? We were stuck here now, they were looking everywhere for us and they left people in here then closed the door. I looked at Ron and Hermione; I could tell they were thinking the same. I was just about to jinx them when I heard a bang from the wardrobe, come on what now? Then I heard the scream. Jason opened the door and Nico and Thalia walked in. Hadn't they just gone downstairs, how were they in there? Everyone came back in the room closing the door behind them, like they knew we were here.

"Did anyone find them?" Annabeth asked nobody answered and some looked worried whereas some looked entertained.

"Do you think we should tell Mrs Weasley, Sirius and Remus?" Frank asked looking like he was trying not to laugh. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and it became even more obvious that they were the leaders; everyone looked to them for answers.

"Maybe, give it a couple of minutes to see if they show up." Percy replied and they all sat on different beds. Ron shuffled his feet and I could tell that Percy and Annabeth had heard it so I glared at him and he looked sheepish. The two of them swivelled their heads and looked directly at us and their looks were more like glares.

"Why don't you all go down to food," Percy suggested "Annabeth and I have something to do quickly, we'll see you down there and save me some pancakes." They all nodded and left leaving us all alone. Hermione was trying not to panic as was Ron.

"Percy, what do you want to do?" Annabeth asked like she already knew the answer.

"Right, Annie, you know," He glared at us again. "Now, you see I don't appreciate being spied on, especially not 3 times by the same people when they have already had a warning." He said dangerously and took a step towards us. Nice knowing you all, I thought in my head convinced they were going to be my last moments on earth, alive anyway.

"I agree Percy, it's extremely rude, like people are our enemies or don't trust us enough to leave us on our own." Annabeth stated, glaring and nodding slightly as she spoke. Next to me, Ron was whimpering and Hermione was shaking, I agreed with them only I didn't show it. Percy continued to advance on us and suddenly, the cloak was gone and was in his hand at his side, I didn't even see him move. The three of us stood there in silence as they stared us. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Annabeth started to shake and gradually started to cry. The three of us stood there staring at her as Percy ran back to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Annie, everything will be fine." Percy said soothingly.

"I can't believe you were spying on us! Don't you trust us?" Annabeth finally said whilst crying into Percy's chest.

"I am SO sorry Annabeth. We really didn't mean to and it won't happen again" Hermione quickly said once she had recovered.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Ron apologised after. The shattered look in Percy's eyes had become more pronounced but they had a little protective gleam to them as well, he and Annabeth were still clinging to each other but, they made their way out the room to go down for breakfast and before they went around the corner, Percy turned back and gave us one of the scariest glare I have ever seen in my life. What an eventful morning.

**A/N-**

**There may be a bit of a break for the next chapter as i haven't even started it yet.**

**Thanks for reading my story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- you know i don't own these so why do i have to?**

**CHAPTER 8**

THALIA POV

The moment Percy and Annabeth walked into the kitchen I could tell something was wrong. Annabeth looked as if she had been crying and Percy had that protective gleam in his eyes that he only got for her also because they were both clinging to each other like they had been to hell (again)… Oh! I figured it was a flashback. I watched my 2 best friends walk to the table and sit down. Oh no, it was worse than I thought, Percy wasn't eating and Annabeth wasn't either. It's easy to tell if something is wrong with Percy as he doesn't eat if there is. I exchanged looks with my brother and I could tell he was worried too. A couple of minutes later, the three wizards walked in looking shaken up, I wonder what Percy and Annabeth did to them. HA, serves them right for eavesdropping again!

RON POV

Bloody Hell, what the hell just happened? We walked into the kitchen and saw the others looking concerned for Percy and Annabeth. Really, are you serious? I asked them in my head, I mean Harry killed Voldemort and they looked worse than he (Harry) did! What happened to them? And the worst part is Hermione doesn't know either, and she knows everything. What is going on with them?

"Are you o.k?" I heard Piper ask

"Yup we're perfectly fine." I replied

"Oh erm good to know, but I was talking to Annabeth and Percy." She answered awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about us, it's just the usual." Percy said after a minute of silence. The usual, as in this happens often? Gah, my brain hurts now.

"So, what year are you going to be in?" Hermione asked them

"7th I think, right?" Frank replied looking at Hazel as she nodded.

"All of you? But you not all the same age." Hermione protested

"We are all the same level in magic, but we all specialise in different places and some of us are stronger and smarter." Thalia answered looking smug but I don't know why

"Oh" Hermione seemed shocked at this and stayed quiet until we went back upstairs after we had all finished our breakfast. We all walked up the stairs and the Americans invited us into their room to talk, naturally we agreed and followed them in. The three of us sat on the empty bed opposite Nico and next to Leo; I wondered why this bed was here.

"That bed wasn't there earlier was it?" Leo asked to I don't know who.

"No, it wasn't, Chiron got it put in as someone else is coming to join us as we are all so accident prone, he is sending one of the healers to come to Hogwarts with us." Annabeth replied still not looking very well, she must have been very upset with us.

"Who is it, tell Meeeeeee!" Leo begged Annabeth.

"Leo, would you shut up?!" Percy asked him, extremely annoyed

"If you tell us who's coming" Leo shot back, the others now nodding in agreement.

"Will." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. Piper looked towards Nico, who had blushed a bit and they all started to laugh at him. There was a knock on the bedroom door.

WILL POV

I was helping Calypso with the medicine she was making for one of the campers who burnt themselves on the climbing wall when Clarisse ran in.

"Chiron wants to see you NOW." She yelled at me then dragged me out of the room before I could say bye to Calypso. She pulled me to the big house then ran off.

"Ah, Will I have a quest for you." Chiron said once I had entered.

"What, why me, what about Clarisse?" I questioned.

"It is a job for a healer and a kind person. Plus you will be joining the other heroes that have already gone on a quest." He explained the quest and Hogwarts, magic and Death Eaters, how they are after Harry Potter as he killed their leader. Hecate gave me the blessing of magic and the correct knowledge. "Now, quickly say your goodbyes and go pack, be at Thalia's tree in 30 minutes." Chiron said as Lady Hecate disappeared. I ran out the Big House, packed my bags(Finding a wand already on my bunk) said bye to my cabin and ran to say bye to Calypso, who said to say hi to Leo if I see him, and ran back to Thalia's tree. I was zapped outside a door in a house. I thought I heard Percy and Annabeth say my name so I knocked.

HARRY POV  
"Who is it?" Nico asked.

"Take a guess." A voice I didn't recognise said. Everyone started to smile as a tall, blond boy walked in.

"WILL!" Everyone said as they all hugged him.

"Hey, what have I missed so far then?" He said and I noticed he was still stood next to Nico and asked "Where do I sleep?" Percy pointed to the bed we were sat on so we moved to the sofa near Thalia's bed.

"When did you get here?" Annabeth asked

"A few of minutes ago. Lady H transported me here." He said as he put his stuff on his bed "Oh, and Leo," He turned to look at him "Calypso says hi and that she misses you. Lady H also says to warn you all that Calypso and Clarisse will be joining us half way through the year if they want to." Leo turned red and Piper squealed.

"YAY" Piper squeaked. "Sorry, my mother's side is showing isn't it?" They all nodded in agreement.

"So, who are you?" Will asked us. I was shocked at this as I was kind of famous.

"Erm. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Hermione pointed to us in turn as she introduced us.

"Oh, so you're who murdered Voldemort then?" Will asked me,

"Yup, you got a problem with that?" I shot back rudely he shook he=is head in response. He sat on his bed and started to talk to Nico, Percy and Annabeth were talking to Jason, Piper and Thalia. Leo was building something and Frank and Hazel were discussing something that involved a lot of hand actions. We were obviously not needed here so we all stood up and made our way through the door, back to mine and Ron's room with Hermione following.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay on the update, i've been busy and couldn't think of any ideas.**

**DISCLAIMER-i don't own anything but the plot**

**CHAPTER 9**

NICO POV

Will was here, I don't know why but he was. Yay, eugh now I'm starting to sound like Piper.

_Line break _

STILL NICO POV

"Dinner." Mrs Weasley called up to our room. We all tromped downstairs and joined the wizards in

the kitchen for dinner. We all sat around the table when Lupin realised there was an extra person

(Will).

"Who is this?" He asked us

"I'm Will, I go to the same school as the others, I'm another exchange student but I was delayed at

home with a family problem and I told them I would be here within a week, so here I am"

Will explained to the adults. They all seemed shocked at this but Mrs Weasley looked concerned

"What happened dear?" She asked Will he had a brief look of panic on his face but it was gone as

quickly as it was there.

"Erm, just a family matter I don't want to talk about it much." He replied.

"So, when does school start?" Annabeth asked changing the subject.

"Oh, 1st September, Why?" Hermione asked

"Just wondering when we'll be leaving." She replied quickly and then ran back upstairs dragging

Percy behind her leaving us all wondering where they went.

"Any ideas what they're doing?" Frank questioned, we all shrugged

"You don't think…" Leo started to say whilst laughing. We all laughed along but Thalia said

"Of course not, they're probably contacting Chiron or Mr D, not that he'd do much" We laughed at

this but the wizards looked confused and I wasn't about to explain and neither were the others as

they were all laughing too much at the thought of Mr D doing something for the good of Camp since

he hated it there, but we were the ones being punished as he couldn't leave.

_Line break _

PERCY POV

Annabeth dragged me out the kitchen and up to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I questioned her as I realised we were Iris messaging Camp to tell them when

school started. I made sprinkle of water as Annabeth threw in the drachma.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. The image showed Chiron

in the big house talking to Calypso and Clarisse.

""Hey" I said, making them all jump.

""Percy, Annabeth, how are you?" Chiron asked

"We're fine" Annabeth started to say

"Where's Leo?" Calypso interrupted "Is he ok?"

"He's fine, we're all fine." Annabeth repeated "Everyone else is downstairs?" They all relaxed a bit at

this.

"What were you talking about?" I questioned them

"When Calypso and I are going to join you on the quest" Clarisse replied sourly "When does the

school start?" She questioned

"It starts on the 1st September" Annie replied. Chiron nodded and we said our goodbyes and gave

our messages then ended then ended the message and Annabeth dragged me out of the bathroom.

RON POV

"Where did you go?" Hermione demanded to know as she asked Percy and Annabeth.

"None of your business." Percy said sharply "Leo, Calypso is worried about you and can't wait to talk

to you." Leo paled and Frank burst out laughing

"Shut up Zhang." Leo said as he stormed upstairs

A few minutes later a girly scream came from upstairs and then a voice screaming

"LEO VALDEZ! Why haven't you called?!" The other exchanges laughed, Percy the most.

-line break-

LEO POV

I ran upstairs and Iris messaged Calypso

"Hey Sunshine." I said and she screamed

"LEO VALDEZ! Why haven't you called?!" She shouted at me. I heard laughing from downstairs, they

could hear her.

"Shh, keep it down would you? Sorry, I've been a busy Leo." She didn't look impressed at this "Love

you, bye" I said quickly, ending the conversation and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Was she mad?" Piper questioned

"How loud can she scream?" Hazel laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them and sat in the empty

Chair and thought about when Calypso was coming. I can't wait.

"When is Chiron sending Calypso and Clarisse?" Thalia asked

"Sometime in the first couple of weeks at Hogwarts." Will replied as Nico sat next to him.

HARRY POV

Chiron? Calypso? Clarisse? Who are they?

**Sorry for it being so short, like i said earlier, i can't think of any ideas.**

**Please comment if you have any ideas for chapter 11. Thanks for reading**


End file.
